The present invention relates to a power generator device particularly for wheeled sports implements, such as roller skates, ski-rolls and similar.
The need to have available, during sports practice, data related for example to the momentary or average speed, to the distance covered, to the time used to cover said distance etc. is currently strongly felt in sports.
All this data can potentially be acquired by means of the appropriate devices, for which, however, an adequate power source must be available.
The power source is usually constituted by batteries or accumulators, which however, are heavy and bulky and therefore not easy to use.
Batteries or accumulators also require maintenance and constant checking of their charge.
Furthermore, modern footwear manufactured of plastics is often the cause of foot perspiration. This limits the comfort of the user as well as sports performance.